The Love Story
by WK Forever
Summary: Chris comes with a disease and gets so mad he kills his heart about the Tortuga. But Jeff's return, makes him to feel his love for his once girlfriend. Will his disease make him stronger, or die in his love's arms?
1. Bad Boys

One morning, a beautiful morning in the Tortuga, Aviva and Koki prepared the Tortuga for spring.  
"Hey Aviva! Where's the supply list? We need to restock."  
Aviva looked up from the buzz bikes, "It's on the table of my desk."  
Koki took the list and said, "Spring cleaning is a good way to work yourself to sleep. I love it."  
Aviva smiled, "Me too... If only Jimmy and the brothers would help."  
Both girls looked over at sleeping Jimmy. Koki said, "And where are the brothers?"  
Aviva frowned, "Making trouble as usual. Oh, Koki! Check this out," The All-the-way beautiful woman skated to her desk and typed in a file.  
"I have come up with a document ot calculate all the troubled and good deals of the brothers. Surprisingly, both brothers have little good and Big Bad."  
Koki laughed, "Wow! What are you going ot do with the bad part?"  
Aviva smirked, "I don't know yet. But boys are always mischievous."  
Then, suddenly, a sound of excitement rang in the Tortuga. Koki and Aviav both said, "Uh, oh!"  
Chris and Martin came in the HQ, springing on loose springs. They were hopping on these springs.  
Aviva frowned, "Where did you get the springs?"  
Martin was hopping gently, "From the spare parts bin! We're hopping like kangaroos!"  
Chris laughed and followed Martin. They both made a mess of the place.  
"KRATT BROTHERS!"  
Chris fell to the floor. Martin stopped hopping, "What?"  
Aviva grabbed the springs off Chris' boots, "You messed up our spring cleaning!"  
Chris smiled sheepishly, "We didn't know. Sorry. We'll just go outside - HEY!"  
He tried to reach for the springs when Aviva pull them back, "You boys are naughty. Super naughty. I am surprised you both are not married. Your wives would say the same thing."  
Martin chuckled, while Chris made a face.  
Koki said, "If you did have wives, we would limit your business with them."  
Aviva smiled, "I got a better idea. Since you boys are always together, we, Koki and I, have every right to sep - are- ate you."  
Chris' face lightened with fright, "NO!"  
Martin jumped, "Whoa! No way!"  
Aviva took Chris by the collar of his shirt and he hugged her leg, begging her to reverse it, and said, "Sorry, boys."  
Chris said, "I'll do anything, anything to be with Martin! I'll even help clean!"  
Martin said, "Well, what's the use with me? I hate to clean. I just throw things around."  
Koki frowned, "We know."  
Aviva said, "How about you go see your momma about this? Chris stays and help clean if he said he'll do anything. Plus, since Jimmy's asleep, Chris can help me test the Wash-Tub 2000."  
Chris made the horrifying gasp in the world, "I don't like it when girls wash me! Never mind a machine."  
Aviva said, "Uh, Uh, Uh... You said 'Anything'."  
Chris gasped, "I'm doomed..."  
Martin laughed, "Since firghtened of taking a bath?!"  
Chris said, "Especially from that time when you kept dirtying me up for the Chris-O-Washer 1000!"  
Aviva shuddered, "Don't remind me. You had everyone washed in that year."  
Koki smiled, "Another college story?"  
"Another time, Koki. I still can't happen he escaped that belt and put it on me! Think about that brute! I got washed! Now I know how he felt with that robot chasing him day and night."  
Chris said, "If I hadn't opened my mouth, I would have escaped it."  
Martin joked, "I am going to see Mom and come back with a bag of popcorn."  
Chris frowned, "Don't count on it." 


	2. Mad Chris

That night, the Tortuga sparkled with delight. And so did the newest invention. Aviva lay on her chair, exhausted and ready to sleep.  
Chris sat at the table, bored as anything. Koki finished her documents for the day. Jimmy ate some pizza.  
Martin came running in, "I got a girlfriend!"  
Chris jumped up, "Now to end the day with sorrow!"  
Martin froze, "What?!"  
Chris said, "Believe it or not, I hate it when you date."  
Martin frowned, "Well, forget about me hanging along with you. I got a girl to please."  
Chris broke right front of Martin. When Martin left the room to get ready, he crashed unto his chair and let out a mournful cry.  
Aviva smiled, "Martin's good went up; Chris' Bad went higher."  
Chris wept under his arms. Martin went right passed him without taking notice, making Aviva really worried.

That night, without notice, Chris went to his private bedroom. He opened the door and turned on the light to a room full of pictures of he and Martin together.  
He sighed as he looked at them. he sat on the bed and turned the lights out. He got undressed in the dark and quickly went under the covers, sorrowful.

The morning came sooner. Chris stayed in bed a little longer. He lay warm under the blankets. He looked beyond the bed to the hanger of fresh clothes...  
"Who was in my bedroom last night?" He asked quietly. He didn't want to move out, in fear someone was in there. He humphed, "A girl is nothing to satify me. They are nothing but a pest and a distraction to life's work."  
He threw the blankets back and reached for clothes, not those that waited patiently, and got dressed.  
He opened his window to breathed in some air. He looked down and saw his brother, as happy as a clam, with his girlfriend.  
"Oh, boy. Let the brattings begin."  
He went to the HQ and sat and drank his Hot Cocoa. Aviva was sitting at the other end, sorting some paperwork.  
"Need help?"  
Aviva looked up, "Nah. You can go play."  
Chris scoffed, "It's now a distraction. I rather work than play with Mr. Happy Feet out there." He took another long sip.  
Aviva dropped her papers, "Are you serious?"  
"I am."  
Aviva frowned, "I can't believe it. My sister, your brother's girlfriend, taught me to iron. I ironed your dried clothes and had them on your dresser."  
Chris froze, "So?"  
"And you tend to wear those? I noticed, Chris."  
Chris got up and said, "Who cares? You want me to change, so I have changed! Are you happy?! Oh, wait! You are proud of Martin! I forgot!"  
He shammed the cup on the table. Some of the drink spattered on the papers. But Aviva didn't care, she got more concerned about Chris' attitude.  
"I was just trying to make you happy that you still had a friend!"  
"Well, stop trying! I don't take girls! I hate them!"  
Chris didn't even blush. Aviva froze as tears sprang to her eyes. Chris turned and said, "Go ahead and cry all you want, you lousy baby!"  
Aviva ran to Koki, who stood shocked. Aviva cried on her lap. Jimmy said, "Chris, you hurt her feelings."  
Chris, angry as a rhino ready to charge, answered, "Who cares? Girls are too sensitive. Oh, Aviva... I'll make you happier! I am leaving the Tortuga for good. No, for LIFE!"  
Aviva wept louder, making Martin and Laura run in. Martin cried, "What in the world? Chris, have you woken up on the wrong side of the bed?"  
Chris cried, "No, I haven't. I am leaving for life."  
Martin said, "No way! You are not leaving unless you confess to Aviva!"  
Chris said, "Why should I? She's just a lousy baby."  
"CHRIS!"  
Chris smiled angrily, "You won't see me again, Martin. You will be too busy with her," pointing at Laura.  
Martin was going to say something, but Chris left the Tortuga, once and for all. 


	3. Talking Back

Chris' heart burned after a couple hours. He didn't know what he had done. His body ached sorely as he walked to his parents' house. He was not feeling so good.  
"Martin told us what you did, honey," Said Linda.  
Chris had a headache, "I don't care, Mom... I am just sore and achey. I just want to go lay down."  
Linda tried to cue her son to go back to the Tortuga, "They need you there."  
Chris ignored her and fell asleep.

William got home from work to find out his son had an angry fit. He was surprised, "Chris had never had fits. He's two-faced. Oh, Linda, is he sick?"  
"No, William. He's well."  
Chris came to dinner, but had no heart to eat. His parents talked heartily about his brother's girlfriend. Angry burned in him. He stood up upset, "So you are proud too!?"  
Chris felt dizzy and fell backward against the wall. Both parents were in shock. Chris quickly regained himself and blushed, "I'm okay. I just lost my balance."  
He went to his room.

But William didn't want his son to be in his house. The boy was old enough to go and find a girl of his own and have a house of his own. He tried to reason with Chris.  
"Son, when you get married, it's the best thing. You have someone to play with at all times."  
Chris scoffed, "Play is a waste of time, Dad. I am now too old for it. Plus, girls are pests, especially when it comes to them asking."  
William's face dropped. His son used to be playful, now he's stern as a boat, just drifting with the waves on an angry sea.  
"Chris, son. Girls are not pests. Some may be, but there is only one in your heart who is not a pest. She would take care of you, day and even night. She would love to snuggle up with you on those cold nights..."  
"Dad... Shush up. I hate girls. Especially when they lovey-dovey you. Especially Mom does it. It's so disgusting!"  
William stood up in anger, "Well, if you are going to talk like that, I'll let you leave this house right now!"  
Chris frowned, "I will!"

What has happened to Chris? No one could answer. 


	4. JEFF IS BACK! WARNING! DANGER!

Aviva went outside for a breather, one afternoon. Her beautiful body caught many guys, but she refused many of them. She wanted just one guy, sweet as any... Uh, oh...  
Chris was in the park where she was. He was standing on the dock, alone.  
Aviva fell in love with him in her thoughts. She recalled her lie the other day about the ironing. She said, "I'll go see him."  
So she went up to him and said, "Chris, are you okay?"  
But a stranger turned, "Sorry, but I am not Chris. The name's Jeff... Aviva! My beautiful sexy one!"  
Aviva froze, "Not that person I was expecting. but Jeff, dear, listen... I am looking for Chris."  
"You were looking for me. I have been waiting to find that day when I shall pop the big question to you."  
Aviva said, "The answer will always be no."  
Jeff smiled, "Not if I promise you something."  
Aviva froze in her steps. Jeff's lure had caught her, "What are those promises?"  
"One, I will give you the best materials for inventions. Two, I shall give you vacations whenever you want one. Three, I will love you whenever I know you are ready. And finally, I will forever be your husband with no brat by your side."  
Aviva sighed, "Really? What brat?"  
"He that once stole you from me."  
Aviva and Jeff got close for a kiss. Chris in the background grew upset. He took a branch and broke it in two, "Can my life be any worst!?" 


	5. the report

That evening, Chris went to a hotel and slept for the night. He was cold and had no good clothes to wear. How he longed for those clothes at home! He wished, "I will go to the Tortuga to get my things... Surely someone will get them."  
So he went to the Tortuga. Koki sat on the head, whistling. Chris called, "Koki!"  
Koki saw Chris and froze, "Uh, hi. I don't know you."  
Chris frowned, "It's me, Chris!"  
Koki climbed down and said, "What do you want? Make it quick... the Tortuga had changed greatly since Jeff came in."  
Chris said, "For Aviva?"  
Koki said, "You knew?"  
"I saw."  
Koki saddened, "She was so love-stickened that she forced me never to have any dealings with you."  
Chris frowned, "Nonsense. I need to get my things and leave. I guess she hates me as much I hate girls."  
Koki said, "You had never changed, hadn't you?"  
Chris went in the Tortuga. He came in the HQ. Eveyone, but Aviva, stared at him. They were quiet. Chris saw Aviva on her computer, looking up at pictures of Jeff. He froze... not the same Jeff from College!  
He went to his room to get his clothes, but met Jeff.  
"Hey, you!"  
Chris cried out. But Jeff took him by the collar and choked him. Chris bled from a cut Jeff gave him. He ran to the HQ, holding the cut. Jeff chased him.  
The gang was still quiet. Aviva didn't care, instead, she ran to Jeff and thanked him for his comforts.  
Chris was bleeding under his neck. He grew so angry that he took hold of the flap and ripped it off of his neck. He ran away, crying.

That night, he washed the brown blood down the drain. He covered his neck with a dirty bandage from earlier. He had no one to care for him. He went to bed, sickly.

The next morning, his neck grew infected. He didn't care. He went outside to take a deep breath. The wind burned his neck. The blood looked blackish. His body had an infection... a dangerous infection.  
He went to Dr. Backson and told him what happened. The doctor shook his head in disgrace, "These mood swings are a result in this disease. If you get too stressful, it can kill you. Chris, get a wife -"  
"ENOUGH OF THIS STUPID WIFE JUNK!"  
Chris went wild. His anger made him dizzy. Doctor Backson let him fight. Then, Chris felt backward, dizzy and sick.  
"Here's some medicine. It should - Chris!"  
"I am not taking the medicine... no one cares about me. I am no longer welcome in the Tortuga."  
Dr. Backson took the young man by his shoulders, "Then, you shall but die. It's not my advice, but yours."  
Chris started crying, "I wish I told Martin!"  
Dr. Backson said, "I'll tell your parents..."  
"No, I will. I will tell them somehow." 


	6. Zach and Chris! DOUBLE WARNING!

The next day, Chris went walking. The medicine was finally in his system and his swings were frequent. He decided to stay outside and get some air in his lungs, recolor his blood.  
He saw Jeff and Aviva loving over each other at a sundae shop. Chris sighed as he passed without stopping.  
He wished he could confess to Aviva. He was in his straight mind, then.  
Then, Zach came up. he and Chris bumped into each other.  
"Green Boy! Watch where you're going!"  
Chris said, "Sorry Zach..."  
Zach saw his attitude and smiled, "What happened?"  
Chris felt tears burn in his eyes, "I was neglected all because of Jeff. I have this disease and one of its symptoms is mood swings... I yelled at Aviva and made her cry... Oh, Zach, I know you are a villian to me, but help me!"  
Zach was surprised, "Helping a Wild Ratt, eh? Zachbots! Do you suppose that I should?"  
One Zachbot beamed.  
Zach said, "Gasp! Okay, then. It's final. You want Aviva back? You want Jeff gone with the wind?"  
Chris nodded.  
Zach said, "I have an idea, but it will require some enemy tricks?"  
"I'll do anything to get my home back!"  
Zach smiled, "Get the shrinker-thingy."  
"But-"  
"You want Aviva back and Jeff gone? Get the shrinker-thingy."  
Chris got up and said, "Okay. But promise me that you will return it."  
"Alright, alright! I promise on my word to return it."  
"I am trusting you now, Zach. Please!"  
"I promise, just go!"  
Chris went on his way. 


	7. Puppy Love EW!

Chris did as he was told. He arrived back at Zach's building. He was so scared that the gang had saw him. But he did as he was told.  
Zach said, "Okay, now I have it for now. The next thing is to get Aviva hurt physically."  
"WHAT?!"  
Zach rolled his eyes, "You need to figure a way to hurt Aviva on the outside to bring her care. Then, she'll snap out of her love for Jeff and realize that you are special. Ekk!"  
Chris stiffened, "EW! Does that mean she has to love ME!?"  
"It might. Green Boy plus Smarty Girl equals Green Smart Kids."  
"What now?"  
"Never mind."  
Chris asked, "We got the Aviva-part down. But Jeff?"  
"You will figure that out on your own. You care for her, she falls for you, Jeff leaves, happy ending."  
Chris sighed, "I don't like I will last that long."  
"You want to go home?"  
"Yes."  
"Then, go!"

That night, Chris found a cute puppy. He bought and used her as a lure. Aviva was sitting outside the Tortuga, reading a book.  
"I hope this works."  
The puppy went out in front of the Tortuga. She barked and played.  
Aviva adored its cuteness. She followed the puppy, talking as she went.  
Chris pulled a thin string to bring the puppy to a desired place, bringing Aviva with her.  
The plan worked until Jeff came.  
"Where are you going, Honey-pie?"  
Chris stuck his tongue out in disgrace.  
"I found this puppy."  
"It could be a lure, honey-buns!"  
Chris frowned as he walked away. How he hated Jeff. He took out the medicine bottle and took a pill. His mood swings were beginning to start up.  
So he gave up. 


	8. Brotherly Love

Chris was so upset. He lay in the dirt, crying. He thought within himself, "Why hadn't I told the gang... Martin about my scarlet fever? I am so sick... They would have taken care of me, then, and thought my mood swings was but a playful act and put me to bed... *Sniffs* I wish... Aviva would be such a nurse..." He turned over and wept.  
He stopped crying when he heard the bushes next to him shuffle.  
He froze in place as he readied to get booted out.

"Chris?"

He opened his eyes and saw Martin in front of him. Both brothers exchanged a tight hug.  
"I want to go home!"  
Martin shushed Chris, "Jeff will hear you."  
Chris lifted his head and met Martin's eyes, "You must listen to me!"  
Martin gripped his brother's shoulders, "What?"  
"I have scarlet fever... once again. This time, because of my lack of notice, it has breached to its highest, killing me by the day. I may - never see you again... Not even the gang."  
Martin stood up, "Impossible!"  
Chris stood up as he shook his head, "Possible... My heart is producing this brown blood... I have to take medicine to ease my mood swings... Oh Martin! I yelled at Aviva because of my swing!"  
Martin hugged Chris, "I'll figure out a way... Wait a minute! Aviva's got the first aid kit... With the antibote for such infections! But if only I could go in the bedroom and get it."  
Chris raised an eyebrow, "What now?"  
"Jeff took your bedroom and stripped it for himself!"  
Chris started crying again. Martin saw the tears flow. He knew Chris wanted something and it wasn't medicine.  
"Bro?"  
"Martin, Dad is right... Maybe if I just get a girl, I would be happy; like you."  
Martin smiled, "It's not that, little bro. But it's something that you LOVE her, but not just find one."  
Chris looked at Martin's blue eyes, "I love her!"  
Martin lost his smile. He frowned, "Then, you and I will fight for Aviva." 


	9. The End and Another Sequel

That evening, Jeff left with a sneer promise to return with a present for Aviva. Martin had hid Chris in his bedroom and warned him of the promise.  
"We have only ten minutes or less to get Aviva snapped. Remember our plan?"  
Chris frowned, "To tug-O-War Jeff over Aviva till she rips in two; one for me and one for Jeff... Of course I know."  
Martin frowned, "Is suicide part of the mood swing?"  
Chris frowned back, "Uh, Bro... I was only joking."  
Martin smiled, "Okay, but with you, I will never know."

The HQ was quiet. Aviva rested highly on her chair. Chris came in with Martin. Koki smiled, "Evening Martin."  
"Evening Koki."  
Chris smiled at Koki and waved slightly.  
Martin said, "Hey, Aviva... Where's Jeff?"  
Aviva turned and faced the brothers. Chris froze. But she said, "Out for the best present!" She spinned on her hover chair. When Martin stopped the chair, she slipped off.  
Chris reacted quick. Martin was shocked, but pleased.  
Aviva blinked and saw her friend, "CK?"  
Chris blinked in her gray eyes. The brown eyes showed a sate of confusion and... sickness.  
"CK, are you sick?"  
Chris blinked, "What now?"  
Aviva frowned, "Don't fake it. I have never been this close to your eyes since the time when you had scarlet fever."  
Chris' eyes filled with tears... "That long?"  
Martin said, "Aviva, quick! Get the medicine! Chris has scarlet fever again!"  
Aviva froze, "Huh? Isn't it quite weird how we the same position..."  
"AVIVA!"  
Aviva stood up, "Right!"

Chris was laid on the table. The medicine made him sleepy. He shut his eyes gently. At the slightest noise, he would jerk awake.  
Aviva shushed Chris, "Relax, CK."  
Chris looked up, "Where's Jeff?"  
"I am right here!"  
Aviva jerked, "Jeff!"  
Jeff frowned, "I will protect you honey!"  
Aviva climbed over Chris for protection, "I am not your sweet heart!"  
Jeff frowned, "You killed her heart for me... AGAIN!"  
Chris frowned, but sleepily. Martin came by and said, "Let them alone, Jeff. Their love is stronger than yours."  
Chris jerked a bit at Martin's response. Wait... Why did Aviva crawl over him? Why did Martin defend for them? Why was she caressing his arm?

He woke up and saw Aviva at his chest, asleep. He looked around, the gang was asleep. The "Glow in the Dark" clock showed it was late in the night.  
He shook as Aviva comforted herself in the cuff of his arm. He must have woken her when he jerked in his sleep.  
He gently rolled over and rubbed up to warm Aviva. Aviva woke up immediately.  
"CK?"  
"Sorry."  
"For what?"  
"Waking you up..."  
A gentle chuckle answered, "It's okay. I am used to you boys waking me up early."  
Chris said, "But it's super early."  
Aviva smiled, "Don't worry about that, honey."  
Chris jerked his head back, "Say what?"  
"I said, 'Don't worry about it'."  
"Not that, what you say... after that."  
"You mean Honey?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
Aviva caressed Cris' cheek, "You protected me and I found that once lost love."  
"Once lost love?"  
"You, Christopher."  
Chris smiled in the dark, "Uh..."  
"Martin told me."  
He blinked, "Martin... But I'm sick."  
Aviva smiled, "Stop these excuses! You boys have anything else to say but what you truly mean. You are getting better. You are not made at me for sleeping at your side."  
Chris rolled his eyes.  
"I truly mean it, Chris."  
"Okay, smarty... Why?"  
"We had to take off your shirt for the pulses."  
Chris was wide-eyed... He didn't realize that he was shirtless... Seriously?!  
"Seriously?!"  
"Yes."

"Will you two go back to sleep? Don't make me get up to separate you two lovebirds."  
It was Martin, muttering in his sleeping bag.  
Chris said, "Okay, bro! So, you really want to be my forever girl? Not that you ever wanted to..."  
Aviva frowned, "What? I have always wanted to be your forever girl."  
"But... all my bad..."  
A soft kiss was put between his eyebrows, "Forget all about that. My mom told me something important: The boy you love will be the best troublemaker in your life. In other words, CK, you do make a lot of trouble, but it's not trouble that you love me."  
"GO TO BED!"  
Chris looked over, "Okay, Martin. Shush yourself! Aviva..."  
"CK, I am going to say one more thing, I love you and I will be your forever girl."  
Chris smiled, "No, you will not."  
"What?"  
"You will be... My forever Wife."  
Aviva lay staring at Chris, "Are you serious?"  
Chris smiled, "If I wasn't... Or is it my mood swing again?"  
"Chris?"  
Chris said, "I'm sleeping, Martin!"  
Martin smiled, "I heard you two. If you were sleep talking, it wouldn't be going on without us knowing."  
Chris rolled back to his back, "Are you serious?"  
"I am so. You two were so loud! I am sleeping next to Aviva's desk, nevermind Jimmy's desk."  
Chris yawned, "You go back to bed lover boy."  
"I am not just the lover boy of the Tortuga..."  
"You are the second lover boy. CK, Martin, you are not just the Kratt brothers, you are the Kratt lovers."  
Chris and Martin stared at Aviva and laughed.

WATCH FOR THE SEQUEL: BAY OF LOVE! 


End file.
